Little Champion
by Thirteen94
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Chloe finds a picture of Beca as a kid and holding a trophy that said dance champion,


Chloe had driven Beca over to her father's home to pick up the remains of her belongings, It had taken forever to convince the younger girl to do so, in the end they met halfway, agreeing that they would only go as the "Step-monster" as Beca put it was out.  
That was how Chloe found herself sat on the floor in what was once a bedroom full of life, now reduced to nothing but a few boxes.  
Beca was off searching for some old records she knew was lying around somewhere, Chloe had opted to stay in the room searching through the boxes, she discovered things ranging from report cards to class photographs.  
Young Beca was adorable, that much was obvious. But Chloe could tell from the body language that 10 year old Beca was showing was one of defence, the older girl found herself wondering when exactly things had begun to go wrong for her girlfriend, the thought was gone as quickly as it came. Chloe pushed the photo to the side and reached into the box in front of her. She felt what she assumed was another photograph and pulled it out.  
Staring at it for a moment, it was obvious it was Beca, younger than in the photo she was previously looking at, but only by a couple of years. Little Beca was the only person in the photo, her trademark half smirk in place. Chloe noticed she was clutching something to her chest. Noticing on closer inspection that it read "Dance Champion 2004" Chloe let out an "aw" sound staring at the picture, she couldn't help but feel annoyed. Most of what Chloe found out about her girlfriend rarely came from Beca herself.  
As the thought entered her mind, the girl in question entered the room, a stack of records in her arms. She stopped when she saw what Chloe was holding.  
"Aw shit." Beca sighed  
"You never told me you danced…" Chloe mumbled.  
"Because it was never important." Beca sighed as she placed the records on top of a nearby box and sat down beside her girlfriend, gently taking the photo from her hands.  
"You never think anything about you is important Beca!" Chloe replied sharply. Beca shrank back slightly, confused by the sudden outburst. "You never tell me anything about yourself Bec…" Chloe sighed looking at the picture now in Beca's hands. Beca studied it for a moment before placing it on the floor. She reached and took Chloe's hands in her own.  
"The reason I don't talk about my past is because I don't find it important, I'm sorry that you feel I hide things from you babe, really. I am sorry, but you know that most of what I did as a child was ruined by my parents." She sighed. Chloe still wasn't looking at her. "Besides. I prefer to live for my future. Our future." Chloe looked up at this. Beca wasn't done yet though "Because you see, I met this amazing, funny, beautiful redhead who has now become my world and I'm rather fond of her. So I prefer to spend my time thinking about the future I'm going to have with her instead of the past I had with my parents." Beca finished with a shrug.  
The room fell into silence before Chloe reached over and wrapped her arms around Beca's neck.  
"You're such a romantic, you know that right?"  
"Really, because I felt that becoming increasingly clichéd." Beca sighed, wrapping her own arms around the taller girl.  
"It's cliché for a reason you know, besides. You totally made that your own." Chloe added with a laugh.

Beca broke the hug  
"But seriously babe, if there are things you really want to know about me. Let me know. I can't promise I'll talk about them right off the bat. But I'll try. I'm always willing to try for you." Chloe nodded in response before kissing Beca's forehead softly.  
After the room fell into silence, Beca decided to speak again.  
"To cut a horrible story short. They put me into those classes so they didn't have to worry about totally screwing me up from having to hear their arguments all the time. It didn't really work though. Right after that photo was taken, I saw them fighting. I realised then why they'd put me into that class. I never went again." Beca finished with a sigh.  
Chloe stared at the girl, who refused to meet her eyes, instead settling for looking at the picture in question again. Silently Chloe shuffled over to wrap an arm around Beca, who pressed her head into the crook of Chloe's neck. Chloe pressed a kiss to Beca's head.  
"Chloe?"  
"Yeah?"  
"We'll never fight like that right? We'll never cause each other so much pain that we turn everything to shit right?"  
"Everybody fights Beca, but I promise our fights will be silly and petty."  
"The kind of fights that will make our kids roll their eyes and tell us to grow up…." Beca replied. Chloe felt the smile against her skin.  
"Kids?" Chloe asked with a smile. Beca removed herself from Chloe's neck.  
"Babe, about five minutes ago I told you that you're my entire future. Yes kids." She laughed.  
"I like the sound of that." Chloe kissed Beca.  
Both girls felt the others smile in the kiss.


End file.
